


To err is human

by invalidunknown (orphan_account)



Series: Master and Servant [2]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Dark Spear is forever a character shush, Humiliation, I Don't Even Know, It gets a bit weird but bear with me plz, M/M, Master & Servant, Meet the Family, OH THE MOST IMPORTANT TAG, Porn, Rai is not so innocent okay, Sadistic Rai strikes again, Situational Humiliation, Someone create a thesaurus with synonyms for the word peepee, The rest of the kids are only kinda mentioned (SORRY BABES), There's only so much obscurity, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This is basically a sausage party oops, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-28 02:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/invalidunknown
Summary: “I read something the other day. To err is human. A lovely saying.”Humans and their complexity never ceases to enrapture Raizel.





	1. Humiliation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Noblesse](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/376299) by Jeho Son and Kwangsu Lee. 



> Basically Rai's fascination with humiliation i.e. Frankie is in for a ride  
> THESE THINGS JUST WRITE THEMSELVES OKAY FRANKIEXRAI IS LETHAL I TELL YA. LETHAL. (proof: http://madameazzure.tumblr.com/post/163101792617/rinsuokah-noblesse-summer-event-prompt-tease)

Little did anyone realise that Frankenstein, the cause of everyone’s humiliation wanted instead to the the humiliated. His master had figured it out however, after spending time with Frankenstein in Lukedonia. Sure it was a foolproof tactic of unnerving the enemy but it tended to bring something out of the man that was animalistic.

 

Perhaps it was because of the amount of effort that it took to surprise Frankenstein, to catch him off guard. Years of research and scores of battles had given him the most ideal arsenal to the point where he could predict his opponent’s movements down to the very number of swipes they’d exchange.

 

So as Raizel gazed out of the classroom window, he tried to decide on what he’d do to Frankenstein. He could extract embarrassment, an act that often served as a source of entertainment. Except looking into Frankenstein’s mind gave him a better understanding of how it differed from humiliation. ’Twas not the same. Embarrassment was only a surface emotion and although it could lead to humiliation, it was not rooted so deeply in shame.

 

Reaching through, Raizel absentmindedly watched Frankenstein in his office, signing off forms and papers as headmaster, he was probably stressed. What could his master do but to let him in on the fact that he was being watched? Not just that but Raizel decided to make it blatantly obvious that he was searching for something to serve as, how the humans would say, “the icing on the cake”.

 

Halfway through reading a teacher’s proposal to have some sort of a school-wide camping event (another headache seeing as parents could be real pricks about their “darling, sweetheart” children), Frankenstein stopped, feeling as if he was being probed.

 

_Master?_

 

Silence. Frankenstein’s eyebrow twitched as he felt his master’s side go quiet and the searching cease. What the hell was that about?

 

Quickly dialling Tao’s number, Frankenstein’s voice came out cold and clipped.

 

“Has anything happened?”

 

Tao frowned, glancing at M-21 and Takeo who wore identical expressions of confused curiosity. They’d been patrolling all morning, nothing out of the ordinary as far as they were concerned.

 

“Uhhhh, no? Was something supposed to?”

  
  
Frankenstein let out a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

“No, nevermind.”

 

Before he could hang up, he heard Tao’s cheerful intonation, all the more irritating for him.

 

“Cheer up, boss! The union seems to be taking a vacation. Maybe we should too?”

 

The line clicked and Tao laughed, turning back to his colleagues.

 

“Well that was odd.”

 

“Is it another Lord of Lukedonia situation?”

 

Tao shook his head, pocketing his phone and glancing around the courtyard to see if he could spot anything unusual.

 

“Doesn’t seem to be the case. I think boss is just being paranoid now.”

 

M-21 watched as Karias brought out yet another bouquet of flowers for a girl who was more than ecstatic to receive them. This was probably the fifth time this week and it was only Wednesday. Takeo stroked his chin, eyes closed and as if deep in thought.

 

“It’s probably something to do with the master, don’t you think?”

 

Tao nodded in agreement.

 

Frankenstein felt agitated. As if he’d been provoked. His master was in class at the moment so why on Earth had he decided to ruffle Frankenstein’s feathers?

 

Shinwoo grinned when he saw the corner of Raizel’s lips go up, wondering how his friend could have such good posture throughout an entire school day. He hid behind his textbook (the one he’d surprisingly remembered to bring), making sure to whisper.

 

“Something funny? Don’t hog it all to yourself, Rai.”

 

“Han Shinwoo, be quiet.”

 

Their teacher had finished writing on the blackboard, and Shinwoo sighed as his luck eventually ran out. He was due for a scolding anyway seeing as this was his third class of the day and no one had said anything to him.

 

The day dredged on and Frankenstein still couldn’t get his master out of his head. Not that this was any different to what he usually did but at least on other days, he could focus and pay attention during a board meeting.

 

His saving grace came in the form of the all too familiar school bell, signalling the end of classes. With an appreciative sweep of his clean office, Frankenstein locked the room, grateful for the empty corridors save for the few students who were either in no rush or had left something behind. They greeted him and Frankenstein could only muster curt nods, the muscles in his face unwilling to be used.

 

He’d kept trying to see if his master would at least let him in on the reason _why_ he’d interrupted Frankenstein. Normally he’d be left alone until they saw one another at home. It was in Frankenstein’s nature to overanalyse and that was exhausting on his behalf.

 

Whatever. His master had a reason and if it took until the night turned to morning, he would wait. Frankenstein was patient. He had 820 years of experience to call upon. And as if the world opposed him, an abrupt ringtone cut his conclusion short.

 

“Boss?”

 

“Yes, Tao?”

 

“How are ya?”

 

Nursing his temple, Frankenstein sighed, a deep frustrated sigh. There was traffic and he was stuck at a red light. Drumming his fingers on the steering wheel, Frankenstein willed himself to keep it together.

 

“Get to the point. What is it?”

 

“What’s for dinner?”

 

“Your head if you don’t tell me what’s going on.”

 

M-21 saw Tao grow pale for a split second before he was smiling and laughing good-naturedly. They were out grocery shopping with Shinwoo and his gang. Raizel had gone straight to the ramen section, grabbing a couple of packets before anyone could protest.

 

“I forgot my card. And so did M-21 and Takeo.”

 

“Don’t you already have my card?”

 

There was rustling on the other side of the line and Frankenstein had hit a second red light. He was tempted to use the Dark Spear to wreak havoc on the road, finding joy in the possibility of inflicting pain to the traffic light and its obnoxious glow. Impossible, since it was an inanimate object but Frankenstein could dream.

 

“Oh yeah. Thanks, boss! See you at home.”

 

Takeo was currently watching Seira and the girls pick out vegetables, opting to copy their actions to see if he could also discern which were fresh and ripe. M-21 was trailing behind Regis, clearly too close for comfort as the noble appeared annoyed. In his own “subtle” way, M-21 was poking fun at Regis’ clear height disadvantage when it came to reaching the higher shelves.

 

Rai was walking with Shinwoo and Ikhan, satisfied now that he had the second love of his life in his arms, crinkling with their plastic covers as he moved.

 

Two hours later and Frankenstein was finally parking his car in the garage. Resisting the urge to slam his head against the horn, he reached into the back to get his suitcase and hurry inside.

 

_Relax. Keep it cool. The kids will be here and you can’t let them see you blowing your top off._

 

“Boss! What took you so long?”

 

Frankenstein fought the urge to scowl, running a hand through his hair and putting his shoes away.

 

_There goes that thought._

 

“Don’t tell me you took the road leading to the freeway. Boss, you know it’s always clogged.”

 

M-21 could tell that Frankenstein was beyond fed up so he quickly put Tao in a headlock, covering his mouth and dragging him back to the kitchen where dinner was being plated up.

 

“Frankenstein.”

 

His master was seated at the dining table, a bleached-white napkin tucked into his collar. Frankenstein bowed, any sign of being displeased smoothing out until he could manage a small smile.

 

“I’m home, master.”

 

“Dinner is ready.”

 

Raizel watched Frankenstein give a stiff nod, the latter shuffling away to wash his hands. Earlier, Shinwoo had convinced Yuna and Sui to accompany him and Ikhan to the computer-game room.  Frankenstein hadn’t asked about the rambunctious bunch so his master didn’t feel the need to bring it up.

 

Seira and Regis came to the table carrying plates decorated with seasoned noodles and pickled vegetables. There was also a giant, fried, headless fish that M-21 put on the centre of the table, making sure by Frankenstein’s instructions that the tail was facing away from the master. Tao and Takeo brought some bowls with side dishes and steaming broths, giving themselves a pat on the back when they looked at the delectable spread.

 

Frankenstein returned, looking a bit better until he noticed that neither Karias or Rael were anywhere to be seen.

 

“They’re watching over the kids, y’know, taking shifts. I think Rael was also saying something about doing extra training.”

 

Of course Tao knew the reason. Frankenstein nodded, turning to Seira with a pleasant expression.

 

“You really outdid yourself today, Seira. Everything looks delicious.”

 

Seira blushed, satisfied at receiving acknowledgement for her effort. Frankenstein started serving his master and everyone followed suit, helping themselves to the dishes they’d made. Regis scoffed at M-21 who was rolling back his sleeves, muttering to himself about class and table manners.

 

With dinner having started, Seira was only met with more praise, still remaining humble as she quietly ate. Conversation soon picked up and Tao was off on another rant about money and how the Dark Spear had in fact threatened him about his pay "the first time they’d met”.

 

Raizel listened, as he always did and was glad to see Frankenstein relax, which was of course, the perfect time to attack his dearly beloved.

 

M-21 stopped eating halfway, spoon hovering over his bowl when Frankenstein met his eye, frowning at such a blatant response. Just when he’d been feeling better, M-21 was now insisting on getting hurt.

 

“What’re you looking at?”

 

In fact, the whole table had gone quiet. Frankenstein felt his previous agitation return in double when he suddenly became aware of his master’s hand on his neck, fingers curling around it and making Frankenstein's skin crawl. He gulped, feeling the resistance.

 

"M-Master?"

 

Tao coughed and Frankenstein felt himself blush, quickly grabbing his master's hand and shaking it awkwardly as he laughed. This was it. Frankenstein had officially lost it.

 

"Everyone, please continue eating. All of Seira's hard work will go to waste."

 

So they did.

 

_Master? Is something the matter?_

 

No answer and no surprise there. Frankenstein turned to face his master, interrupted by the kiss that had even the tips of his ears going red. He heard M-21 choking on his food and was about to address the issue when his master forced him to look.

 

Frankenstein stared and M-21 stared back, while the rest of the group continued as if unfazed. Had he been poisoned? Was the Dark Spear finally taking over his consciousness? 

 

_Stay still._

 

Then, his master's hand was on his crotch, massaging the tent slowly forming in his pants. No way. There was no way this was real. This was a dream. Right. One of those inexplicable stress-induced, confuddling dreams. So why in the frickin' frick did it _feel_ so real?

 

M-21 was gawking and Frankenstein felt absolutely betrayed. His own body was telling him that he liked it and his mind was beginning to get cloudy. And his master was the sole cause of this ridiculous fiasco.

 

Raizel decided to lick the shell of Frankensten's ear, keeping him fixed to his seat with the hand now practically stroking him over the material covering his lower half. He shut his eyes, convinced that when he opened them, it would be as if nothing had happened.

 

"Boss?"

 

Takeo had his hand outstretched, his arm shaking a little as if he'd had it held for a while.

 

"Could you please pass me the salt?"

 

Hastening to grab the shaker, Frankenstein quickly handed it to him. After making sure that his master was still very much at the head of the table, he quietly cleared his throat, straightening out his suit jacket of any wrinkles.

 

_ Christ, get it together. _

 

He was going to have to perform some sort of a self-assessment in his lab after dinner. This was not normal. Had the Dark Spear upgraded itself to penetrate the lower levels of his mind? A rise of panic was expeditiously distilled. Frankenstein was getting ahead of himself. Taking a deep breath, he caught his master's gaze.

 

His master took a sip of his tea and Frankenstein could've sworn he saw the hint of a smirk.

 

"So boss, what's this I hear about a camping thing?"

 

Frankenstein was enticed by the idea of holing himself up in his lab, really not in the mood to talk but with his master's attention on him, he swallowed his disdain.

 

Right as he opened his mouth to answer, Frankenstein found himself unable what with his master's fingers coaxing his tongue and blocking the words he was trying to formulate into a pathetic mumble.

Fine. If this was the case, Frankenstein was just going to have to go with it. Perhaps the Dark Spear was providing an outlet for him. Raizel had other plans as the slender fingers in his mouth continued to prod the back of his throat. Frankenstein let himself moan, finding it easy to ignore his surroundings without conflicting priorities obscuring his "better" judgment.

 

_ Master... _

 

His master looked at him with approval, eyes flickering from Frankenstein's mouth to the hand unzipping his trousers.

 

"Naughty."

 

Regis and Tao got to their feet, carefully manoeuvring themselves to clear the table of empty plates and cutlery. Seira took the dishes that remained, placing them on the kitchen countertop to wrap in cellophane and store in the fridge.

 

M-21 hadn't wanted to concern himself with his capricious boss but his actions had warranted even Takeo's consideration, who had experienced it firsthand with the lack of salt.

 

Raizel removed his napkin, dabbing his lips and looking down the table to where Frankenstein was.

 

"Don't think I don't know what you're thinking about."

 

His master used his power to hold him back, silencing his struggle by adding another finger and taking note of the shine of saliva each time he moved his hand. Frankenstein had a pretty mouth when he wasn't busy running it.

 

Seira had Regis help her take two plates of food outside to where Karias and Rael had just arrived, much to Regis' chagrin.

 

"Would it not have been more practical to dine with us?"

 

Frankenstein visibly tensed, freezing up completely when the scenario continued. M-21 nudged Takeo who was currently doing the dishes with him. They were both wearing their designated pink aprons and rubber gloves, diligent as ever.

 

“Is something up with boss? He’s acting weirder than usual.”

  
  
“My wonderful colleague, as much as I admire your inquisitive nature, when it comes to our boss, it’s best not to pry.”

 

M-21 shrugged, still mildly concerned since Frankenstein’s eyes had looked slightly glazed ever since dinner had started. He looked over at Raizel to see if he’d noticed but he got no reaction. Raizel was still seated, flicking through a manual on modern day gardening, clearly intrigued by the luscious pictures of posies and roses. M-21 snorted, covering it up as a cough in case Frankenstein had heard him.

 

He hadn’t. Which only set off more alarms. However Tao, unlike M-21, was very straightforward and open.

 

“Boss? YoohooOOoOo?”

 

Tao was waving a hand in front of Frankenstein’s face, comically leaning in to see whether that would have any effect.

 

Raizel sipped his tea and suddenly Frankenstein snapped out of it, expression instantly souring when he realised the situation he was in.

 

“Tao, if you’ve finished cleaning, stop bothering me and go do something useful.”

 

M-21 and Takeo kept themselves from cracking up, Tao’s feeble attempts at backtracking making them relieved that they weren’t in his place. It wasn’t until after Frankenstein left that Tao exhaled. Regis scoffed.

 

“Why provoke the lion?”

 

Tao shrugged, seemingly unfazed as this sort of thing was routine now.

 

“At least we know that _something’s_ bothering him.”

 

“I thought that was you?”

 

Frankenstein stepped into the shower, grateful for the cold water hitting his face upon entering. Unbelievable. That was too close.  It had taken him all of dinner to figure out what his problem was. Grabbing his purple loofah, Frankenstein attempted to rid himself of the invasive images still circling around in his head. The absolute nerve of that madman!

 

First at school and now at home, right in front of the kids. His master wasn’t simply mischievous, he was deviant. Whatever notion of innocence Frankenstein had held about his master had flown out the window along with the rest of his sanity. Then again, _of course_ his master wasn’t innocent. But to this extent? The things he kept bottled up, his master could conjure without so much as a whisper. It was bad enough with the Dark Spear around.

 

Scrubbing his arm clean, Frankenstein thought and thought as the soap on his body was washed away, wondering why he was so irritated. The Dark Spear was scratching away at his patience, already aware of what it was that was bothering him. And just like that, as Frankenstein stepped out of the glass stall, tying his wet hair above his head, it hit him.

 

_Humiliation._ That’s what he’d been feeling.

 

“Frankenstein?”

 

From the moment he’d felt his master looking, he hadn’t known the purpose of what he was doing. Only to later find himself unable to control where his thoughts went or how he reacted to those thoughts. Frankenstein felt the cool air coming into the steamy bathroom. Something squirmed inside of him.

 

Yet again he was at the mercy of his master, astounded and quite inexplicably turned on. The Dark Spear disagreed.

 

“M-Master, I’m sorry to have left so quickly.”

 

“That’s alright but you’ve upset the children.”

 

Raizel’s eyes raked over Frankenstein’s figure, noting his bare neck that was practically begging to be marked. Such surveillance made Frankenstein increasingly aware of how naked he was. His hair wasn’t covering him down to his shoulders anymore and his fringe was swept back since it had gotten wet.

 

“I’ll be sure to make it up to them.”

 

To his master, he looked unequivocally scrumptious. Frankenstein’s hair was such a signature part of his look that with it put up, he looked almost unrecognisable. So stripped and plain and _gorgeous_.

 

“Master…?”

 

His master’s eyes travelled down before flicking up, the red of his eyes reflected by the bathroom light. Raizel could sense the tension and discomposure coming in waves from Frankenstein. It was an odd contrast seeing as Frankenstein was clearly aroused. And he wasn’t the only one.

 

“Are you just that happy to see me?”

 

Frankenstein’s eyebrows knitted together and he was about to ask when his master had his hand on his dick, expression feigning innocence despite the circumstances. Frankenstein backed up against the sink, flinching at the cold marble upon contact.

 

“M-Master…please, don’t.”

 

“Don’t what? I thought you wanted me to do this.”

 

Oh he did. He’d wanted it since dinner had started, no thanks to a certain somebody. Frankenstein didn’t know why he’d recoiled. Maybe he was scared. For once.

 

"Aren't you ashamed of yourself, Frankenstein?"

 

"F-For...?"

 

"For acting so disgracefully."

 

At that moment, Frankenstein caught himself in the reflection of the glass, which remained unaffected by the steam swimming around the room. He was hard and there was a certain type of desperation in his regard, obviously perceived by his master. Did that mean that the other had seen it too?

 

"Don't fret. I made sure no one interfered with your little daydream. However, you have to realise that I was merely improvising."

 

"Um...I'm not sure what you mean, master."

 

"Oh, Frankie baby, I was going off of your desires. The buried ones."

 

Who was teaching his master these things? Why hadn't he been aware of this terrifying development? How had he let this happen? Who the hell was he talking to right now?

 

"Master...why are you doing this?"

 

Frankenstein saw a flash of movement in the glass and watched his master's hands crawl up his thighs, drawing out a shudder from him. His master's honey-sweet voice tickled his ear.

 

"You like this. Feeling out of control."

 

This was true. Hence why the Dark Spear was nicknamed his "lover". The Dark Spear let him run wild and break free. And so did his master.

 

"I-I didn't think you'd be interested...master."

 

Soft lips grazed his collarbone and Frankenstein put his arms around his master's neck, liking the feeling of not having his hair obstructing such delicate ministrations. His master's lips moved against his skin, allowing Frankenstein to appreciate the sentiment of having his master so close.

 

"You're always assuming things on your own."

 

"Because you trust me."

 

Raizel lifted Frankenstein, placing him on the edge of the sink, which caused him to gasp.

 

"Undoubtedly."

 

That one word by itself brought doubt and Frankenstein felt his master smile, grateful for the view of him (still accessible via the perfectly positioned glass) wrapping his legs around his master's torso. The sink was cold and his master was warm and Frankenstein was ready to call it a day. If only he could get his fill.

 

"Could we take this to the bedroom, master?"

 

The lack of humidity outside was refreshing and Frankenstein's nipples hardened at the cold. Much to his master's advantage.

 

Frankenstein was thrown onto the bed and if it weren't for the fact that he had his eyes trained on his master, he would've missed the trademark uniform dematerialise. Raizel was towering over him, silky raven hair in delicate wisps framing his face and lips looking so kissable.

 

It was a little known fact that underneath his clothes, which gave him a lean stature, Frankenstein’s master was still quite defined. Not too muscly but alluring just the same. However, seeing his master undressed made Frankenstein flush. To outsiders, he was more than physically able to dominate yet this position seemed to emphasise his need to be dominated.

 

“Is that what you’re thinking about? You’d like someone to see us?”

 

He quickly shook his head, eyes going wide at the words coming from his master. If this constant surprise were to continue, Frankenstein was going to die from a heart attack.

 

His master forced his legs apart, settling himself in-between them and leaning down to latch onto a nipple. Frankenstein moaned softly. His master's mouth was warm compared to his cool skin, still wet from his pointless shower.

 

"Master..."

 

He was already sensitive from the illusion his master had played for him. Because although his master hadn't technically touched him, he'd replicated the sensations so wonderfully that he could still feel those fingers in his mouth.

 

"Were you frustrated with me, Frankenstein?"

 

Raizel was trailing a line of kisses down his abdomen, causing him to fist the sheets in anticipation. When pain blossomed on a spot near his hip, Frankenstein opened his eyes, unaware that he'd closed them in the first place. His master was dragging his teeth into his skin, watching him closely.

 

"N-No! No, of course not, master."

 

"Are you lying to me, Frankenstein?"

 

The pain heightened and Frankenstein watched his master's incisors grow as they sank into his skin. Shock and pleasure washed over him at the spectacle. A myriad of fantasies hurtled through his mind, long forgotten. His master's eyes shone red and Frankenstein threw his head back, gathering all his strength to find his voice.

 

"No, master."

 

"Liar."

 

Warmth near his ass had Frankenstein reassessing his minor fib. He didn't like lying to his master but there was an underlying need to have his master weedle the answer out of him.

 

His master circled his rim, tongue flicking over his hole before burying its way inside. Frankenstein arched into the sensation, too blissfully satiated to be concerned about their bond. He had a feeling his master got a kick out of this - soaking up his submission.

 

"Oh, Master!"

 

Frankenstein tried to move and his master prevented him. He wasn't sure if he wanted his master's tongue to stay where it was or to lap up the precum dripping from his neglected cock. A whine left him and his master pulled him closer by the thighs, fingers digging in lightly and Frankenstein gasped, covering his eyes with an arm. Ashamed and willingly humiliated. He hadn’t thought that his master would be this accommodating, not to mention be the one to initiate these sorts of frivolities.

 

This seemed to touch a nerve because Frankenstein was flipped over, hands at the bottom of the bed and facing away from his master. He really needed to keep this thoughts to himself.

 

“Frankenstein, are you not familiar with the term _master_? Or do you insist on underestimating me?”

 

Raizel entered Frankenstein from behind, groaning in appreciation while Frankenstein's mouth lay open in silent ecstasy. His _master_ didn’t sound irritated but such actions insisted otherwise. There was a knock at the door and Frankenstein faltered, unable to fathom the purpose of such an action. His common sense came back to him when he realised who it was.

 

“Boss? Are you feeling better?”

 

Poor, sweet, clueless Takeo was nervously waiting for a response, hoping to any deity that would listen so as to not have the door come off its hinges and crush him into the ground.

 

His master leaned down, voice low and mocking, whispering into his ear.

 

“Go on, answer him.”

 

Frankenstein stuttered, swallowing the moan coming from his throat when his master continued to thrust.

 

“I-I’m alright, Takeo. I-It’s probably ju-just stress.”

 

Was his boss stuttering? This was worse than he thought. With a hand on his heart, Takeo felt sorry that he’d been so scared.

 

“Are you sure? If there’s anything else I can help you with boss, please don’t hesitate to ask.”

 

_For starters, you could leave._

 

Raizel laughed, not even bothering to keep quiet because Frankenstein didn’t seem to be aware of how persistently he was clenching. So he thrust harder, leaning over to kiss the back of Frankenstein’s neck. It took every bone in his body, every cell of matter, for Frankenstein not to scream.

 

“Boss…?”

 

“I’m fine, Takeo! Okay? Than-Thank you for being concerned but i-it’s really no-nothing.”

 

Their boss was so admirable, bearing the brunt of whatever problems he faced. Takeo nodded to himself, expression solemn before bowing as he stepped away from the door, relieved despite his honourable intentions.

 

“Then, goodnight.”

 

Frankenstein didn’t answer so his master bit down on his neck, sucking a bruise that made the former melt. Takeo deserved a proper farewell.

 

“G-Goodnight.”

 

Had it been M-21 or Tao, they would’ve questioned their boss’s uncharacteristic laugh and strained voice but by some miracle, it had only been Takeo, the most gullible and daresay dense of the lot. Now that his attention was back on his master, Frankenstein buried his face into his pillow, releasing the moan that had been trapped inside his throat.

 

“If only you’d let him come in. Could you imagine the expression he would’ve had on his face?”

 

Frankenstein shivered at the thought of him being exposed. Ruthless. His master was ruthless.


	2. Ecstasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To conclude Frankenstein's torture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2  
> It's short but enjoy :D

Like a smothering fog of promiscuity, Frankenstein’s eyes turned liquid purple as he saw what his master was making him see - Takeo walking in, mind elsewhere, only to be met with a deafening moan from Frankenstein. His master knew that that could never happen. Frankenstein valued his privacy above all else, his master being the sole exception.

 

He had pride but such things were rendered useless in the presence of his master, which seemed to engulf him almost completely.

 

A dirty part of him emphasised that if he were to get caught, he wouldn’t care. In fact he’d encourage an audience, as was always the case during battle. The difference was that the Dark Spear was neither raging in his hand nor in his head. Instead, there was a blazing heat, a blinding desire mixed in with devotion and loyalty, all fighting to be heard. To Frankenstein, it was utter chaos. To his master, it was music - rich and detailed, so exquisite and fragile and sweet.

 

This was an aspect of Frankenstein that Raizel highly admired. The formed never hesitated to dive deep, especially when he could reap the benefits. Such benefits in this exchange knew no bounds.

 

Frankenstein felt as if he was being caressed from within yet pummelled into all the same. His master was biting him again, on the shoulder this time and though there was a brief prick of pain, the act only served to fill him with appreciation. That was until he broke skin.

 

“Master!”

 

_Hush._

 

Naturally, Raizel remembered the taste of Frankenstein’s blood. It was hard to forget considering how unique in flavour it was. This time round, it was a lot more personal, a lot more intimate. Frankenstein clothed at the sheets, muffling his moans with the pillow still in front of him.

 

No one really knew what it meant to drink the blood of another. Though there were legends and tales shrouding it in mystery, describing it was indeed difficult. In this respect, it was fair to say that the bond between Frankenstein and his master strengthened, heightening their senses and making it all the more sensual.

 

_Master…is this alright?_

 

“I didn’t- I wasn’t- you don’t have to do this, master…”

 

He didn’t take much and Raizel grabbed Frankenstein by his side, pushing him lightly so that he would be on his back. The bite was already healing but Frankenstein felt it rub against the linen, making him wonder if he’d arrived at the point of time in his life that had him washing blood stains from them.

 

His master licked his lips and Frankenstein kept himself from letting out a girly giggle, opting to a snort since there had been plenty of embarrassment on his behalf. This was new - Cadis Etrama di Raizel exposing himself as the hot, sexy vampire he was.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing. Just…I’m not dreaming, am I?”

 

Raizel smiled and Frankenstein found himself smiling back, the rest of his insides melting into goop.

 

"You're definitely not dreaming."

 

Frankenstein cherished the feeling when his master kissed him. And like that, the moment was gone because there was a hand massaging his erection, coaxing more moans out of him as the heat continued to build. Endurance was one thing but Frankenstein needed to cum.

 

"See?"

 

Their eyes met and Frankenstein saw himself, heard the sounds coming from him and felt his dick throb. There was no going back if this continued and his master seemed perfectly content with that notion for he sank his fangs into Frankenstein's neck, groaning softly as he did so.

 

Sensations and thoughts came at him from all directions. His master's pleasure, his own pleasure, the feeling of being so close and having his master do something as indecent as taking his blood directly from his neck had Frankenstein cumming. It was impossible to tell who had it better.

 

His master shoved his cock back inside of him, lengthening the span of his high and making him clench. Whatever it took, Frankenstein wanted his master to cum inside of him, to mark him in that way and satisfy the greed of having Raizel to himself. A sudden spike in the pleasure from his master shot through their bond and Frankenstein grasped at his master's arm.

 

He knew his master was close so Frankenstein moved against him and squeezed in time with his thrusts, quickly getting addicted to the feeling of knowing how his master felt and being allowed to know, to help.

 

_Frankenstein._

 

_Master!_

 

Raizel was filling him his seed, hot and abundant and delicious. Frankenstein could have came again right then and there and his cock twitched at the sentiment but he told himself that he was satisfied. And he was because if his master were truly a sadist, he would not have been kind enough so as to let him ride that high. Or was this a reward, for getting through the torture of today?

 

Frankenstein felt a kiss on his cheek as his master lay down next to him. It was a bit sobering seeing as the latter was being gentle. Was this really alright?

 

"Master...I don't want you doing things for my sake entirely."

 

The wall to his room had never looked so interesting before. Frankenstein was a being with centuries of life experience to call on and yet when it came to his master, he felt unprepared and the complete opposite of how he normally carried himself. There were boundaries he hadn't crossed and things he hadn't said and concerns he hadn't shared. The issues, the limits, the dos and the donots, too many to count or keep track of. This side of their relationship was foreign territory to him as he'd only ever entertained these thoughts in just that - his thoughts.

 

In terms of his technical skills and knowledge, Frankenstein was more than confident. He would forever protect his master but could the same still be said if he ends up being the one hurting him? Every bit of him seemed to lack in tenderness and emotional capability. It was confusing and arduous.

 

"Frankenstein, if I hadn't wanted this, we wouldn't be here. Don't think too much."

 

He was merely being cautious, a habit that wasn't easy to break.

 

"Then, if ever you want this to stop, master, you will tell me, won't you?"

 

"I will."

 

"Thank you, master..."

 

There was a slight moment of hesitance before his master answered him in return.

 

"You're welcome, Frankenstein."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had an idea last night, about an AU where Frankenstein is a college dropout and Rai is a foreign model and somehow their paths cross and FRANKENSTEIN HAS SHORT HAIR *ahem* for like a little bit? The genre being like a slice-of-life, mid-20s crisis sorta thing. How does that sound? I'll have to plan it out carefully first but that's the gist of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone notice the Rai = traffic light thing I made a joke about? No? Yeah me neither, it was lame as.  
> This one took me a little longer to write since I couldn't quite get the wording right BUT nonetheless, here it is. I dunno if I should make this a chaptered drabble series or something about FrankiexRai (and join it up with the first thing I wrote). What d'ya think? Lemme know (or not cos you're your own boss) and thank you for reading :3  
> ALSO Frankie with short hair - yes or no?  
> FRANKIE AS A SAMURAI (glorious bun and all) - yes or no? XD  
> Why am I asking? idk I saw something on tumblr and it was fanart of Frankie with short hair and he looked really good so-  
> (dw there will be a second chapter to this...i think, cos it ends on a bit of a cliffhanger)  
> Edit: here's the wonderful short-haired Frankie https://polis-girl.tumblr.com/post/155759432797/what-if-franken-cut-his-hair FOLLOW THIS GAL HER ART IS AWESOME


End file.
